


i thought my heartbeat gave it away

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake Dating, Getting Together, M/M, S1 compliant, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, and shiro tells everyone theyre married, but lance thinks shiro hates him, canonverse, kind of, lance accidentally proposes to an alien, shiro has a massive crush on lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “There must be a mistake,” Shiro said very calmly.“No mistake, Sir! The Paladin of Voltron has presented Miss Emalya with the flower of eternal love, used historically among our people to begin a lifelong partnership between two hearts. The wedding must follow within the week!”Shiro cleared his throat. “I’m sure my partner didn’t know what he was doing,” Shiro said, voice remaining calmer and smoother than Lance ever could have hoped to achieve himself. “Lance cannot marry Miss Emalya.”Emalya looked up at Shiro with watery eyes from where she’d tucked herself into Lance’s side. “He proposed to me!”“He didn’t,” Shiro insisted. “Because- well… Lance and I- we are already-”Someone gasped. “A union has already been made?”“Yes,” Shiro said, clearing his throat again and Lance could see a blush creeping up his neck.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	i thought my heartbeat gave it away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaoshiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/gifts).



Lance had been excited for this mission. They’d separated into two groups, and Allura had specified needing the Red Lion for her speed and Pidge for her hacking skills, so Pidge and Keith had accompanied her on a mission, leaving Lance, Hunk and Shiro. Hunk had stayed behind to work with Coran on some rewiring, which left Lance to go with Shiro. 

They still didn’t know each other very well yet, and Lance had the lingering knowledge in the back of his mind that back in his bedroom at home there was a Galaxy Garrison poster on his wall with a young and handsome Takashi Shirogane on it. Not that Shiro was any less young or handsome now, of course, just that now… well, now he was real. Real and in Lance’s proximity a lot of the time, saying Lance’s name, giving Lance orders, running training sessions Lance was a part of, and sitting at the breakfast table like they were all part of the same team. They were. They were all part of the same team. Lance was just still getting used to it all. 

So yeah, Lance had been pretty excited to go on this mission with Shiro. Finally, a chance to show Shiro some of his skills and impress him. A time to bond with him away from the shadows of the others. 

That was, until he’d overheard Shiro talking to Allura. 

_“Come on Allura, you know Keith would be better for this mission,” he was saying._

_“Shiro, you know perfectly well that the Red Lion is required, and Lance is perfectly capable,” Allura said shortly._

_The swell of pride Lance felt at Allura’s words was utterly crushed by Shiro’s._

_“You have Pidge! You don’t need Keith too, I need Keith to come with me!”_

_“Shiro, I’m not going to argue about this with you. You paladins need to start learning to get along with one another and putting your personal feelings aside for the sake of the mission. The Red Lion is coming with me, and the Blue Lion will accompany you. You can take Hunk instead if you’d prefer, but Coran really does need him here, and there’d be nothing for Lance to do.”_

_It felt like a punch in the gut. Allura needed Keith and Pidge specifically to go on her mission. Shiro needed Keith specifically to go on his. Coran needed Hunk specifically to stay behind. There’d be nothing for Lance to do. Suddenly, all the feelings of hope and excitement he’d been feeling fizzled out and were quickly replaced by dread. Lance would have given anything not to go on this mission with Shiro._

So now, here they were. Lance kicked at the dirt as he trudged along behind Shiro. His chest felt heavy, and he wondered if the air consistency here was slightly different, but it didn’t seem to be affecting Shiro. 

He hadn’t been able to stop playing their words over in his mind since he’d overheard them yesterday. He just wasn’t needed. He _wanted_ to regain some of that bounce in his step, prove to Shiro that he was worthy of being on this mission with him, but he just couldn’t make himself. 

It was a long trek to the council meeting, and they’d been forced to leave the lions a little way off, the aliens not wanting any trouble. Lance idly plucked at the foliage on their way down, playing with the petals of a flower. Shiro was a few steps ahead of him, not looking back to check if Lance was still there and just assuming that he was. Lance wished that he’d say something, or make some sort of conversation, but he stayed quiet. 

Lance was normally the one making conversation, and when he didn’t do it, it just… didn’t happen. Maybe this was how everyone preferred it. Maybe he should just shut up on every mission and let everyone have some space to think. 

“Lance, will you hurry up? We do _want_ to get there by sundown,” Shiro said, sounding utterly bored. 

Lance scuffed his feet and picked up the pace a little, falling into step beside Shiro. He twiddled the stem of the flower he was still holding, glancing at Shiro ever so often. 

Finally, after it seemed like they’d been walking for hours, the city came into view. They walked up to the council house and were escorted inside. There were around ten different alien diplomats sitting around the table with notepads and folders. Shiro talked to one of them as everything was finished setting up, and Lance hung back without him. He wouldn’t want him messing everything up. 

“Hi there,” Lance said, flashing a smile to a pretty alien who was getting a drink from the water machine. 

“Hi,” she replied, cheeks blushing - or what Lance hoped was blushing, as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“The name’s Lance,” he said, leaning against the water cooler. 

She giggled softly, looking him up and down. Lance really hoped that was an embarrassed and flirtatious laugh, rather than a mocking one. “Emalya,” she replied. 

“Emaaalya,” Lance hummed. “A very pretty name for a very pretty...” he broke off, and remembered the flower he was still holding onto. 

He presented it to her, relieved to see that it wasn’t looking too droopy, and her eyes went wide. He slid the flower into her hair, tucking it just above her ear as she blushed furiously. 

Lance was suddenly very aware that everyone in the room had fallen silent. 

“The Paladin of Voltron has presented Miss Emalya with the flower of eternal love,” one of the generals squeaked. 

“What?” Lance squeaked back, looking to where Emalya was now cosying up to him. 

“Miss Emalya has accepted the proposal!” Another exclaimed. 

“Preparations for the wedding must be made immediately!” 

“Uh-” Lance said, trying to grapple for some sort of excuse to come up with.

“There must be a mistake,” Shiro said very calmly. 

“No mistake, Sir! The Paladin of Voltron has presented Miss Emalya with the flower of eternal love, used historically among our people to begin a lifelong partnership between two hearts. The wedding must follow within the week!” 

Shiro cleared his throat. “I’m sure my partner didn’t know what he was doing,” Shiro said, voice remaining calmer and smoother than Lance ever could have hoped to achieve himself. “Lance cannot marry Miss Emalya.” 

Emalya looked up at Shiro with watery eyes from where she’d tucked herself into Lance’s side. “He proposed to me!” 

“He didn’t,” Shiro insisted. “Because- well… Lance and I- we are already-” 

Someone gasped. “A union has already been made?” 

“Yes,” Shiro said, clearing his throat again and Lance could see a blush creeping up his neck. 

He walked over to Lance and slid his arm around his waist, tugging him away from Emalya and into his own arms and Lance squeaked again, seemingly incapable of much else, sure that he was bright red. 

“I didn’t know what the flower meant, honestly,” Lance said, voice cracking slightly. “I just thought- well, it was pretty and I thought you might like it. On Earth… well, on Earth you don’t really marry someone unless you know them very well already.” 

There was murmuring among the council members. They seemed to accept this, however, and quickly seated Lance and Shiro down at the table. Emalya left the room shortly after in floods of tears. Shiro gave Lance a stern look, which Lance took to mean _shut up and don’t get us in any more trouble_. 

By the time they were finished it was dark, and they’d come away with some sort of result, though Lance had kind of zoned out for part of the meeting. It wasn’t like he had anything to add anyway, he reminded himself. Shiro hadn’t even _wanted_ him to come. Lance didn’t expect _Keith_ could have added anything of value. 

They got up and thanked the board, shaking everyone’s hands. Shiro mentioned something about the trek back to the lions.

“Oh, you mustn’t go out to the desert in the dark,” one of them said, looking worriedly out of the window. “You’ll get eaten.”

“Eaten?” Lance squeaked. 

“You can stay in the hotel!” another chimed in. 

They were ushered to it before either of them could say anything, one of the aliens making arrangements for a room for them. Lance stayed quiet at the stony look on Shiro’s face. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Shiro said as they were left alone in their room. 

It was bare. A dresser and a coat rail, along with one double bed against the wall. Not a sofa, not a pull out, nothing else that either of them could sleep one. 

“You’re the one that told them we were married,” Lance huffed, pulling the curtains closed. 

“So _you_ didn’t get roped into an alien wedding. Great move, by the way.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Sorry for not knowing intricate details about an _alien planet’s culture_.” 

There were two sets of pyjamas laid out on the pillows and Lance grabbed one of them up, going in the bathroom to change. He stayed in there for a few minutes to cool off. He really _really_ regretted coming on this mission. It was clear that Shiro just- hated him, or something. Or maybe had hated him the whole time and had just been tolerating him. Lance couldn’t remember having ever done anything specific to piss him off, other than just generally being Lance, but maybe that was enough. 

When he came back into the room, Shiro was making a little bed for himself on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Lance said flatly, crossing his arms. 

“What does it look like?” 

“The bed is big enough for both of us, Shiro.” 

“It would make me more comfortable to sleep on the floor,” Shiro said, settling down. 

Lance huffed, flipping off the light and getting in bed. _More comfortable_ , as if the floor wasn’t as hard as a rock. Shiro had taken one of the blankets onto the floor with him, so the bed felt cold. Lance curled up in a tight ball, trying to warm himself. He didn’t know if Shiro was asleep yet or not, but he knew that he wanted to fall asleep as quickly as possible. The quicker he fell asleep, the quicker they could get out of here tomorrow. 

“Are you cold?” Shiro asked gruffly a few minutes later. 

Lance almost didn’t reply. “Yes,” he muttered. “Freezing.” 

He heard Shiro huff, and get up. A moment later he felt him slip into bed beside him, laying the other cover on top of them both. The bed wasn’t very big, so there was only a sliver of space between them, and if Lance moved away any further then he knew he would fall clean off the other side and onto the floor. 

“You’ve been quiet today,” Shiro murmured into the darkness eventually. 

“What?” 

“You’ve been quiet. Didn’t say a word on the way up. Barely spoken since.”

“So?” 

He felt the bed shift as Shiro shrugged. “So nothing. I was just making an observation. That’s not like you.” 

“Maybe it should be.” 

“What?” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Nothing.” 

“Lance, what’s up with you today? You’ve been in a bad mood since this morning,” Shiro asked like he cared. 

“Nothing,” Lance said again. “I don’t know. Whatever.” 

Shiro sighed. 

“Why did you want Keith to come on the mission so bad?” Lance asked after a minute, unable to help himself. 

A beat passed. “What?” 

“I overheard you talking to Allura last night. You didn’t want me to come.” 

Shiro sighed. “I didn’t not want you to come-”

“You literally asked her if she could take me off the mission and put Keith on it instead. That doesn’t exactly scream _I want you here, Lance_.” 

“So you’ve been punishing me all day, is that it?” 

“What the hell? Why would-” Lance broke off. “Nevermind. Just go to sleep.” 

“I’m not good with people, Lance,” Shiro said eventually. “I’m comfortable around Keith.” 

“Did you see yourself in there? You’re great with people,” Lance scoffed. 

“Being great with people and being comfortable with them are two different things. Just because I’m good with them doesn’t mean I like it. I’m good at talking to people who aren’t at the same level as me. People we’re making deals with, people I coached at the Garrison. You-”

“Are most certainly _not_ on the same level as you, so don’t worry that pretty head,” Lance muttered. 

“Lance…” Shiro sighed. “It’s not like that.” 

“I think it’s exactly like that. You don’t have to like me, Shiro, okay? I know I’m a lot. I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, and I always go out of my way to piss off your best friend, and I always get in trouble and fuck up missions, and I never know when to shut my goddamn mouth and annoy you all, and there’s no real _thing_ that I’m useful for. So if you don’t like me, then that’s _fine_. Whatever. You don’t need to. It’s not like I’m crazy about you, either.” 

“Oh,” Shiro said softly. He didn’t say anything else. 

Lance sighed and rolled onto his back. “Look. I looked up to you at the Garrison. We all did, I know. But I- at home, I have this stupid poster-”

He saw Shiro glance at him in the darkness. “You- _Lance_ , that poster is so embarrassing.” 

“Yeah, kinda,” Lance agreed. “But I still had it on my wall. Have it. It’s still there, I guess. I just… you were kind of my hero, you know? And so this… hurts.”

“Lance,” Shiro said, turning on his side to face him. “I like you. All those things you said- they’re not true. They’re not how I see you.” 

Lance scoffed.

“They’re not. I _like_ the way that you don’t shut up on missions- or ever. Without you here, we’d all just be… I don’t even want to think about it. You make things light again, you let us feel hope.”

Lance pursed his lips, but didn’t try to argue, a little flicker of hope flickering inside him that Shiro really meant it. 

“Look… the truth is, I was nervous to come out with you alone. Not because of any of those reasons, just because… I like you. Because you make me nervous. Because everything is so _easy_ for you. You’re so effortlessly likable and charming and funny and sweet. You’re the kind of guy that everyone wants to be friends with. And me? I’m the kind of guy that everyone looks up to, and that sounds nice but… it’s no way to make real connections with people.”

“So you’re… jealous…?” Lance asked sceptically.

“I don’t know. Not properly. I just… I like you.” 

“You keep saying that.”

“I don’t think you’re hearing it.” 

Lance squinted at him, trying to make sense of that. His ears were _perfectly_ fine. Shiro sighed and rolled back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Seems like it does,” Lance commented. 

“It’s a bad idea, is what it is. This whole thing is stupid.” 

“Oh,” Lance said with a soft frown. 

Shiro let out a sound of frustration. “No, not- not _that_. Goddammit Lance, I _like you_. Like I think you’re cute, and funny, and nice, and I want to be near you and it makes me nervous and trips me over my words and I _like you_.” 

Lance blinked. “What?”

“I’m not saying it again,” Shiro muttered, rolling over.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Lance said, sitting up. “Shiro, _what_?” 

“Lance, seriously-”

“You have a _crush_ on me? I thought you _hated me_ or something.” 

“No, jesus, no. I just don’t let myself be around you because I don’t want to make things _worse_.” 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro mumbled. “I should get back on the floor. I’m sorry, that was so stupid of me to say. I know you’re crazy about Allura- and just about any other girl, and I’m your leader, and this is _so_ inappropriate, and you probably-”

“Shiro, stop,” Lance said, and Shiro fell silent. “I… Can you turn over, please?” 

Shiro shifted reluctantly, sitting up with him. He looked small almost, the way that he curled in on himself, folding his arms around his chest protectively. 

“I like girls,” Lance said, and Shiro’s jaw twitched as he looked away. “But… I- I don’t know. I don’t _know_ that I’m exclusively straight.” 

“That’s okay, Lance. Just because you feel that way doesn’t mean you need to feel anything about me.” 

“Well…” Lance said, tilting his head and looking at him. “I did _kind of_ have an unhealthy obsession with that poster. You are like… crazy gorgeous, you know that, right?” 

Shiro looked self conscious. 

“And I know you’re a little closed up right now, but… I know that underneath it all you’re a good person.” 

Shiro’s jaw tightened again. “I’m not a good person.” 

“I think you are. Hey, look at me.” 

Shiro flicked his eyes towards Lance and then looked away again. 

“Tell you what,” Lance said. “I’m fucking _freezing_ , so let’s just… lay together for body warmth? And then tomorrow you can take me out on a date, or the next day, or whatever, and we can get to know each other, just as Shiro and Lance. Not… Takashi Shirogaone, or Cadet Lance, or Paladins of Voltron, just… two normal guys who kinda like each other. Yeah?” 

Shiro let out a breath, and gave a tight nod. “Okay. Okay.” 

Shiro laid back down and Lance tucked himself against his body, tentatively slipping under his arm and laying his head on Shiro’s chest. He could admit that he was feeling incredibly warm now, but he was sure it wasn’t from the blankets or the cuddling. 

He wasn’t sure if Shiro fell asleep quickly, or if he was just very good at faking it, but Lance couldn’t hold out very long. Shiro’s body was very warm and comfortable, and he felt very safe and content in his arms. He could probably get used to this. He fell asleep with a dumb smile on his face, legs entangled with Shiro’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
